


Lost Memories

by AkaashisDemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Car Accidents, M/M, Memories, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaashisDemon/pseuds/AkaashisDemon
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto koutarou &
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Lost Memories

Akaashi awoke to lights blinding him. He squeezed his eyes shut and went to lift his arm, but a tug on his wrist stopped him. Squinting, he noticed a needle that led up to an IV drip. He looked around recognizing a hospital room. His left leg wrapped in a cast and elevated.

His memory was foggy. He didn't remember how he got there. What caused him to be in the hospital? he searched his mind, but couldn't think of anything that would have caused him to be there.

He pressed the call nurse button on his bed. It didn't take long for a nurse and doctor to arrive in his room. The doctor shined a light in his eyes checking the reaction of his pupils as he asked Akaashi for his name.

"Akaashi Keiji." 

"How old are you?"

"Uh..." Akaashi wasn't quite sure because his memory was fuzzy. The last thing he truly remembered was entering high school at Fukurodani, but he knew that had been some time ago. He just wasn't sure how long ago it was. "Twenty...four?" It was a question, but no one confirmed it for him. The nurse simply wrote down his answers.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Akaashi sighed. He knew his answer would lead to him being told something he wouldn't be happy to hear. "The last thing I remember is starting high school, but I know I've long since graduated." 

The doctor nodded before breaking the news to Akaashi. "Well, Mr. Akaashi, you were in a car crash a month ago. You suffered a dangerous hit to your head that caused you to slip into a coma. You also broke your left femur in the crash. Thankfully, the break in your leg did no damage to the Femoral Artery. But based on your answers, it does appear the trauma to your head did cause amnesia."

Akaashi closed his eyes for a moment. He nodded slightly as he opened his eyes once again. "Will the memories come back? Or will I never regain them?"

"There is a chance they could come back over time, but there is no guarantee. You suffered a severely traumatic experience and there is a chance that those memories will be repressed or lost forever..." Akaashi looked at his hands. It wasn't exactly the news he wanted to hear, but it was what he had expected.

"We will be holding you for a few days to make sure there is no damage to your head outside of the memory loss. The cast will be on for at least another three to five months." The doctor glances at the nurse once before continuing. "There is one more thing we need to tell you..."

Akaashi looked up at the soft and forlorn sound in the doctor's voice. It was bad news. That much was obvious. "What is it?" 

"You weren't the only one in the car. His name was Akaashi Koutarou. He didn't make it. I'm sorry." With that, the doctor and nurse left. 

Akaashi was confused by the news. He didn't know anyone by the name Koutarou. So who was it in the car with him? It wasn't a relative. He would have recognized the name... Was it- did he have a son? Surely he wouldn't have forgotten-

The doctors did say his mind might have suppressed the memories due to the trauma it would cause... But if he was married- if he had a wife- surely she would have been here with him when he woke up...

He was getting a headache trying to figure out what was going on. Deciding it was better to think about things later when he was at home, he closed his eyes and tried to rest.

※※※※※

Five days later Akaashi, was released from the hospital and given all his belongings. He hadn't sorted through anything other than his wallet to find his address and house keys. When he got home, it was to an empty house.

He released a deep sigh as he wondered if anyone had truly missed him. He noticed the answering machine had quite a few messages. Since his phone had been dead he couldn't check it for messages until he found a charger.

He would listen to the house messages later. As for right now, he just wanted to re-familiarize himself with his home. He walked around finding all the rooms' locations, before returning to the living room. He noticed quite a few pictures and decided that perhaps- just maybe- they would trigger some memories. At least, that was his hope.

The first photo he looked at was obviously from high school. It was a full team and he was towards the middle. Next to him was a guy with black and white spiked hair. They all looked happy. He had gotten to play volleyball in high school after all. 

As he continued to look he saw photo after photo of him with the guy with white and black hair. Akaashi had gained glasses after so many photos, but the only change in the other guy had been he gained more defined muscles. A photo of Akaashi in front of a computer surrounded by papers and the black and white-haired male holding a birthday cake caught his attention. They both looked so happy, Akaashi even had a blush coating his cheeks in it.

He wished he could remember the photos. It made him feel like something was truly missing from his life - to look at the photos and not remember a single one of them. He was fixing to turn away when one photo at on a different shelf caught his attention. He walked over to look at the photo. 

Akaashi was dressed in an all-white suit in the photo, while the black and white-haired male wore a black suit. They were sharing a kiss, a gold ring settled on the Akaashi's left hand as he held the face of the black and white-haired male. Akaashi quickly looked around the shelf trying to see there was more information in a different photo. 

He found another photo on the shelf above. The other male was kneeling in front of Akaashi. A ring box opened, and Akaashi covering his mouth as his eyes glistened with tears. This photo caused Akaashi to shake his head as tears swelled in his eyes.

He was married. He had a husband. And he couldn't remember... he quickly left the self and grabbed the bag that contained his things from the hospital. He dug around until he found the ring from the photo. Tears fell from his eyes as he shakily placed the ring on his ring finger. It felt right to have it settled there. But where was his husband?

He couldn't even remember his husband's name. What was he to do... The memories could be lost forever... He didn't want them gone forever. He wanted to remember everything. He threw himself on the couch and cried. Cried and cried until exhaustion took away his consciousness.

※※※※※

He looked around. He was in an expensive dining establishment. Across from him, sat the man from the photos- his husband. "Keiji, I miss you."

Akaashi smiled softly and grabbed the man's hand. "I miss you, too." Akaashi was sure the words were true even if he couldn't remember the guy's name.

The man grinned at Akaashi. "I can help you remember." Then a frown graced his lips. "But you won't like some of the memories. It may even cause you some of the worse pain to remember." He sighed. "I don't want to see you hurting. Not anymore."

Akaashi gripped the male's hand tighter. "Will it help me to remember you? Remember our wedding? Will it tell me where you are?"

The mad lifted Akaashi's hand and kissed it. "You'll remember everything. All the good... and the bad. You'll know what happened to me... but you won't be happy with the answer."

"I want to know! I need to know!" Akaashi was desperate. His memories were important to him. Even if the answers would break his heart, he needed to know. He needed to remember just how much the man in front of him meant to him. 

The man nodded. "Give it a few days to fully come back. But you will remember. I promise." He stood up and kissed Akaashi. Akaashi was so shocked and unprepared that the kiss was over before it had fully registered. "I'll visit again soon, Keiji. I love you." 

With those words, Akaashi awoke curled up on his couch clutching a pillow. Tear stains coating his cheeks. Was it all just a dream?

※※※※※

Sure enough, memories returned one by one over the next four days. So many happy memories had come back to Akaashi. It was as if the two never fought, which just caused Akaashi to miss his husband more. He now knew the man's name was original Bokuto Koutarou, but once they married he had wanted to take Akaashi's surname. He still didn't know where his husband was though.

He went to sleep, only to open his eyes to a softly smiling Koutarou. "Koutarou!" Akaashi grinned as he wrapped his arms around his husband's neck.

"Keiji." Koutarou wrapped his arms around Akaashi tightly. "Are you ready for the last memory?" He asked as they pulled away. Akaashi nodded. "This will be the worst memory you have. It will be painful to the extreme. I'm sorry for what happened, and what you're about to re-experience."

Akaashi was surrounded by a bright light before it disappeared and he was in the passenger seat of a car. He felt his husband grab his hand. "Keiji, I really wanted tonight to be amazing. I hope you enjoyed it."

Akaashi smiled and spoke- his voice full of love. "Koutarou, you know I did. It was the best anniversary we've ever had. You always manage to make it the most amazing night." He left a kiss on the back of koutarou's hand.

At the next red light, Koutarou leaned over and gave Akaashi a kiss. Akaashi grinned into the kiss and laughed as Koutarou pulled back. "I love you, Koutarou," Akaashi said as the light turned green. 

Koutarou faced forward and started to drive again. "I love you too, Keiji." Just as Akaashi's name left his lips, the sound of screeching tires pierced Akaashi's ears. Headlights shone in and silhouetted Koutarou. Their eyes both widened as the truck slammed into their car. 

Akaashi's head slammed into the window as the car suddenly spun before flipping. It all blurred until the car came to a stop. Akaashi could feel the blood sliding down the side of his head. Thankfully, they were upright and not upside down. Akaashi looked over to his husband.

"Koutarou..." No response came. He saw his husband in a state he never wanted to witness. Koutarou's head was drooped over, blood was everywhere. "Koutarou... No... No, please... Please, say something, 'Tarou." Akaashi started crying. The tears just kept flowing as sirens entered his ears. His voice continued to call out for his husband as EMTs started working on getting him out of the car. Before he was even in the ambulance, Akaashi had passed out from loss of blood.

Akaashi appeared next to Koutarou once again. Tears were rolling down his face. Koutarou placed a hand on his shoulder. "I warned you that it would be bad, Keiji." It was at that moment Akaashi remembered what the doctors had told him when he woke up.

"That's why they told me... They had to... Since you are- were my husband." Akaashi shook his head. "I missed your funeral, didn't I?"

Koutarou nodded. "You were in the coma when it took place."

Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut. "Wher-where can I visit you?"

Koutarou pulled Akaashi into a hug and whispered the location in his ear before saying one last thing. "I love you so much, Keiji. Never forget that."

Akaashi gripped koutarou tightly. "I won't... I love you too, Koutarou. I always will." Akaashi looked at Koutarou one last time before he blinked and awoke in his home.

It was the last time Akaashi saw Koutarou in his dreams. Akaashi visited Koutarou's grave constantly. He stayed close with their old friends, but he never moved on. Akaashi could never offer his heart to anyone else. Koutarou was and would always be the only one Akaashi would love.


End file.
